wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Zelda
Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, best known simply as Princess Zelda (ゼルダ姫, Zeruda-hime) is the name for several female members of Hyrule's Royal Family who play an integral role in the history of Hyrule. Appearence Zelda is portrayed as a young girl or beautiful young woman, usually with blonde hair. She often wears jewelry such as ornate earrings, as well as a royal gown of white, pink, lavender, or another pale color, usually bearing the Royal Family's crest. Personality Zelda is depicted as a kind and benevolent ruler. As the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, she is wise beyond her years and intelligent enough to rule her people. She always wishes to do what is right for her people and is extremely self-sacrificing. Though not always capable of defending herself or her people on her own, Zelda is willing to use any means necessary to aid her allies to achieve those ends, no matter the cost to herself. Background 'Mythology' 'Creation Arc' 'Birth of Shinseijū Tree' Using seeds from the fruit of of Tree of Knowledge Good and Evil it was discovered that by fusing massive amounts of chakra—such as that of a tailed beast—with the seed, would then cause it to activate and grow. The result was a tremendous tree with massive amounts of chakra. An unnamed woman who birthed and cared for Link. She is credited with protecting and entrusting baby Link with the Great Deku Tree in the Kokiri Forest during the time of the Shinseijū's Era. Ayoung Link has been raised as one of the Kokiri, the children of the forest. Unlike the other Kokiri, Link does not have a fairy companion and is thus shunned by their self-proclaimed leader, Mido. Link's life changes one day when the Great Deku Tree, the forest's guardian, sends Navi the fairy to Link with instructions to bring him immediately. A curse has been cast on the Deku Tree, and he asks Link to break it. While Link is successful in defeating the monsters inside the Tree, the Great Deku Tree was doomed to die before Link started. Before passing away, the Deku Tree tells Link of the Triforce and directs Link to Hyrule Castle where he encounters Princess Zelda. Zelda sends Link on a mission to collect three Spiritual Stones and save Hyrule. Once Link obtains the Stones, he travels to the Temple of Time and opens the Door of Time with the Stones and the Ocarina of Time. He then draws the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time. This action imprisons Link in the Temple of Light in the Sacred Realm for seven years so his body can mature, while Ganondorf takes control of Hyrule and seizes the Triforce of Power. Seven years after drawing the sword from the pedestal, Link is awakened as the Hero of Time by Rauru, Sage of Light. After Link defeats the evil in the Forest Temple, the Deku Tree's successor, the Deku Sprout, reveals the hidden story of Link's past to him. The Kokiri never grow up. The reason Link has grown, while his Kokiri friends have not, is that he is actually a Hylian, orphaned in the wars that raged before Hyrule was united. When Link was a baby, his mother fled with him to Kokiri Forest, and, mortally wounded, left him under the Deku Tree's protection. He was brought up as one of the Kokiri and knew no differently. Link travels back and forth between the two time periods using the Master Sword and the Ocarina of Time in order to awaken the Seven Sages and return peace of Hyrule. Link climbs Ganon's Tower and engages Ganondorf in battle. After Ganondorf has been defeated and sent to the Dark Realm, Link is returned to his youth by Princess Zelda, and Navi soon departs from him. He is last seen when he encounters Princess Zelda again in the Castle Courtyard to warn her about Ganondorf and the future events that would unfold. 'End of Creation Arc' This Link lives on Outset Island on the Great Sea, the region above Hyrule after it was flooded by God to prevent Ganondorf from conquering it. Link is celebrating his birthday, and it is customary on the island for one to receive the Hero's Clothes to honor the legendary Hero of Time when they reach the age the Hero was during his quest. Since the Hero of Time was approximately sixteen years old when he defeated Ganondorf, it is possible that Link is also this age, but based on his physical appearance and voice, however, it seems more likely that this custom refers to when the Hero of Time started his quest, at the age of approximately nine. Shortly after this, the Helmaroc Serpent captures Link's sister, Aryll, prompting Link to travel with Tetra and her pirates to the Forsaken Fortress. Link initially fails to rescue Aryll, but is rescued by the King of Red Lions, who helps him in his quest to save his sister. Link is eventually successful, and is also able to defeat Ganondorf after retrieving the Master Sword and restoring its power. With this quest complete, Link, Tetra, and her pirate crew set sail in search of a new land. 'Uryu Arc' 'Part III' 'Zelda Arc' Uryu entered the Kingdom of Hyrule to see Paul Gekko's Two Friends, Eve and Hibiki only to be attacked by the Snack Snatcher with the remaining Ganondorf's Army of Monsters but was saved by Zelda. However, in the Temple of the Sacred Sword, the seal gives way. In an instant, the Demon King appears, his full power finally restored - with a sinister laugh, he vanishes to begin his conquest anew. With a massive force at his command, the King of Evil sets his sights on the Valley of Seers, where he plans to reclaim the Triforce of Power from Lana. Knowing that she stands no chance against Ganondorf in open combat, the White Sorceress lures her enemy towards the sanctums providing sacred power to her troops; when Zant and Ghirahim enter the keeps, she seals them off and sends a massive force against each of them. Ganondorf manages to rescue his lieutenants and cut off the power flow, but this diversion gives Impa time to arrive with reinforcements. Using the secret arts of the Sheikah tribe, Zelda's guardian creates numerous doubles to wreak havoc on the monster army, but Ganondorf forces her to reveal herself when he threatens to overrun Lana's position. After defeating the real Impa, the Demon King battles and overpowers Lana, but the young sorceress escapes to the Fairy Fountain and summons a Magic Circle near the exit of the valley. Taking inspiration from Cia, Ganondorf finally reclaims the Triforce of Power from Lana. With his strength and army at their peak, Ganondorf lays siege to Hyrule Castle itself, planning to find Link and Zelda so he can take their Triforce pieces as well. He briefly clashes with the Hero of Legend early on, but Zelda calls her champion back before he overexerts himself. Zelda is taken away by Ganondorf to his domain. As the Snack Snatcher forces open the path to Hyrule Castle, Uryu have to regroup with his friends, Ghirahim intercepts him, but Uryu was known to be rescued by Link only to let Ganondorf finally explain the reasons for his ambition to conquer Hyrule: his homeland, the Gerudo Desert, had been a harsh, barren place, with its winds often bringing nothing but misery and death to his people, either hot searing winds by the day or piercing cold gales at night. When he learned of Hyrule's lush nature, he coveted the friendlier winds that blew across Hyrule. His personal quest had been born of a desire to bring his people to lush Hyrule. Ganondorf proclaims that the pieces of Power and Wisdom are already his, and only one piece remains before assaulting Link with a series of swift punches. Ganondorf then calls forth the three pieces of the Triforce, and they assemble before him. Cackling madly, he states his wish to expose Hyrule to the sun and remove the ocean from Hyrule so he can conquer it. With the full power of the Triforce, Uryu sees Ganondorf touched the Triforce, finally wished to expose Hyrule to the sun and remove the ocean from Hyrule so he can conquer it. Zelda helps the injured Uryu geto Yu Narukami and his friends. The heroes quickly find and defeat Ghirahim, although they are suspicious of how easily he fell. As Lana begins to succumb to the desert's heat. Snack Snatchers attempts to cut her off from the Camp but Paul Gekko managed to evolve the monster into a Giant Tree to save Lana. Lana summons Lahar, Rufus and the Dragon Queen to even the odds. As the new arrivals hold back the fresh wave of monster reinforcements, the other heroes realize that the Ghirahim and Zant they took down were merely doppelgängers - with their plan exposed, the villainous leaders sent their forces to destroy the Allied base. After searching and capturing many of the monster's keeps, the heroes finally find the villains at the Sacred Grounds. Despite working together in a final stand, Zant and Ghirahim eventually fall to the Hyrulean Army. With the two finally defeated, the heroes and the Hyrulean Army prepared to confront Ganondorf at Star Pillar. When the Heaven Tail Wizards were summoned by Lana, they find it to be a dark, twisted perversion of its normal self. Ganondorf's influence has corrupted the very land around him, with Hyrule Castle becoming a dark tower pierced by a massive sword. Within his new stronghold, the Demon King prepares a terrible ritual to empower his army even further than before - thus, the heroes move with haste to end his ambitions. Uryu was known to find a Bombchu and has his allies escort it to a weak point in the castle wall. Once the wall is breached, the heroes are able to begin taking the keeps protecting Ganondorf's main stronghold, forcing the Demon King to enter the fight. Although his ritual is not complete, he had already gained massive power, enabling him to strengthen his minions and bombard the battlefield with lightning - Zelda's forces have to quickly retake Hyrule Castle to break the dark enchantment. With his power boost gone, Ganondorf transform himself into Ganon for one final attack on his enemies. In response, Zelda bequeaths her Light Arrows upon her allies, drawing on their strength to empower the mystical weapons against the Demon Beast. The fight is long, brutal, and desperate, but the heroes eventually triumph, blasting Ganon's forehead with Light Arrows when he is vulnerable and attacking relentlessly when he is stunned. Zelda let's Uryu and his Friend touch the Triforce and wishes that Hyrule will return to normal. With Lana's blessing, Link and Zelda return the Master Sword to its resting place in the Temple of the Sacred Sword, restoring its seal and bringing peace to Hyrule once more. Link engages in battle against Ganon and eventually overcomes him with the Master Sword. New Background Pre-Mega Man ZX Shippuden Mega Man ZX Timeline In this timeline, Zelda is the daughter of the King of Hyrule, and eventually the Seventh Sage and the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom. She is also the leader of the Great Charmers. The heir to the Royal Family, Zelda is of the Hylian race with blonde hair and blue eyes. She begins as a young girl about 10-12 years old, who is gifted with psychic abilities. In a dream of symbolic importance, she senses Dr. Eggman's treachery and predicts Link's arrival before either occurs. Unbeknownst to either Zelda or Impa, the Hero was closer than they realized. A promising new Hyrulean Forces recruit named Link, who possessed unnatural talent and fighting ability, which Zelda would witness firsthand while he was sparring with another trainee. He managed to not only block a spear attack directed at his exposed head (as he choose to forgo a helmet) with his wooden shield, but he then immediately counterattacked with a powerful Jump Attack, knocking down his stunned opponent effortlessly. The two stare at each other for a moment before a guard warns the King of Hyrule: Hyrule Arcadia Murakumo IX of the Galactic Eggman Empire's rise to power. But Zelda's Father can't believe in the prophecy if only the Hero of Dark Angels in Skyworld would come and rescue his people. Upon hearing of the new Paul Gekko's group led by Murakumo Gekko's great great grandson, Hyrule Arcadia Murakumo IX asked Zelda to treat their lovely guests and invite Paul Ivo Robotnik and Ganondorf for a feast. Link heroically chooses to take up a Knight's Sword and Shield in order to join Paul Gekko's group. Upon traveling with Paul Gekko's group and finally managed to obtain the Chaos Emeralds and with Tabuu fully resurrected, Eggman and Ganondorf attacked Hyrule Castle attacked Hyrule Castle forcing Impa to flee with Princess Zelda while Ganondorf gave chase. Like in his dreams, Link, Paul Gekko, Sasuke, Izumi, and Naruto confronted Ganondorf and Eggman's before Hyrule Castle Town's drawbridge on Hyrule Field. Despite Ganondorf's power, Link heroically stood up the Gerudo King of Thieves, but Ganondorf brushed him aside with a blast of magic. With the Wishing Seed in Paul Gekko's hand's Ganondorf sees his chance to take the Wishing Seed and summoned the Triforce, and personally thanks Link for obtaining the Wishing Seed in Viridia's temple in Death Mountain. All is not lost, however, as Shinichi Gekko gives Link a green tunic and scarf, indicating that he is the hero reborn and a General in the Mushroom Resistance to free the Mushroom Kingdom from Eggman's tyranny. Ganondorf, aware of their plan all along, enters the forbidden Sacred Realm and touches the Triforce. The powerful relic recognizes the wishes of Eggman's evil heart and turns the Konoha Republic into the Galactic Eggman Empire. Link remains sealed within the Sacred Realm for 8,000 years, as he was too young to be the legendary Hero of Sages, the only one worthy of wielding the Master Sword. Link is awakened by Rauru, a Sage, who relates to him what happened to Hyrule while he was sealed away. Rauru reveals that the only way to thwart the Eggman Empire is to awaken the Great Charmers sealed away in five temples of the Mushrom Kingdom. Link is transported back to the Temple of Time, where he meets a mysterious figure known as Sheik, a descendant of the mysterious Sheikah race and Paul Gekko the descendant of Murakumo Gekko. Sheik and Paul aids Link throughout his quest in the Eggman's rule free multiverse. Family *Chōnan Rangetsu- Uncle *Jinan Rangetsu- Father Category:Characters Category:Princess Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fanon Category:Heroes